megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline and Justine
|first appearance= Persona 5 |aka= Caroline: Malicious Girl Justine: Quiet Girl Both: Twin Wardens Both: Lavenza Caroline: Caromeme (by Futaba) Justine: Justy (by Futaba) |japan= ジュスティーヌ: 物静かな少女 ラヴェンツァ |romaji= Karorīnu & Jusutīnu Ravensha |arcana = Strength |theme = "Life Will Change" (Atlus Meguro Remix) "Beneath the Mask" |japaneseva= Both: |englishva= Both: }} Caroline and Justine are characters from Persona 5. They are the younger sisters of Margaret, Elizabeth, and Theodore. Appearances *''Persona 5: Strength Confidant, Velvet Room Assistants, Optional Boss **Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Cameo **Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Playable Character **'As Lavenza: Playable Character (DLC) *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: (DLC Partner) **'As Lavenza: 'Playable Character (DLC) *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Supporting Characters, DLC Navigators **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' Design They appear to be young girls with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes. The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." The letters appear to spell " ." They wear a brassard on their left arm. They also have matching black ties. Caroline uses an electric shock baton to intimidate their inmate. When they merge as one, their true appearance is Lavenza, a young girl with long platinum hair and golden eyes. Lavenza seems to be designed off of a French or Victorian era maid. She wears a blue dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She also has noticeably pink lips. Like Margaret, Lavenza carries a book entitled "Le Grimoire," though it seems abnormally large. Personality Caroline has a very classical (someone who acts mean-spirited and aloof to disguise any affectionate feelings) attitude towards the protagonist. She tends to speak to Justine in a demeaning manner. Additionally, she doesn't seem to hold the protagonist in very high regard, as she refers to him as "inmate," and kicks him into the Velvet Room whenever he goes to enter. She is generally ill-tempered and impatient, even after the twins' Confidant levels up and she grows to respect the protagonist as a friend. There are certain inconsistencies between how she seems and her real personality, and as according to Justine, she was mortified when she first witnessed Persona fusion and practiced intimidating poses to use on the protagonist but is too embarrassed to use them. Justine, in contrast, appears to be calm and soft-spoken but still treats the protagonist as her prisoner. She is the first to question what their true purpose is, and realizes something is amiss with possessing an intricate bookmark but having no books to read. While guarding an entrance to the Velvet Room, she whittles away at her boredom by spinning her clipboard. Lavenza speaks relatively more maturely than the twins and still maintains a soft tone similar to Justine, but can be impatient at times similar to Caroline, as shown when Ryuji expresses confusion to her explanation. She refers to the protagonist as trickster, instead of inmate. In a New Game+ where the twins have been defeated, she freely admits to having fallen in love with the protagonist for having been kind to her halves when both felt incomplete and lost. Despite they are usually haughty and arrogant-acting, in Persona Q2 the relationships with their older siblings are further expanded. They respect their older siblings and don't seem to treat Theodore in a particularly disrespectful manner unlike the rest. They also won't dare anger Margaret due to her nasty temper, as seen during a fusion accident. Profile ''Persona 5'' The twins appear as Igor's new Velvet Room assistants. They act as the protagonist's correctional officers. They fuse Personas by decapitating the components with guillotines (when they become stuck during fusion accidents, they finish the job with a large chainsaw). They also convert Personas into useful items via an electric chair, as well as hang them from a gallows in order to transfer their power to another. Both Caroline and Justine will directly call the protagonist on his cell when the Persona locked up in solitary is ready. During the final heist of the game, both Caroline an Justine will appear outside the Velvet Room's door. Justine will continue her duty and walk the protagonist into the room. Caroline however when spoken too her, will fully restore the party's HP and SP. In reality, they are not supposed to be separate individuals, but were originally a single being named Lavenza. When Yaldabaoth replaced Igor, he tore Lavenza's soul into two incomplete sisters, neither of whom remembered he was not the real Igor. They are secretly working towards the protagonist's downfall on "Igor's" orders, believing him to be a villain, but quietly grow to doubt their mission at the beginning of their Confidant; this comes to a head after Masayoshi Shido's defeat and the first, fruitless battle against the empowered Holy Grail, when "Igor" orders them to subdue the protagonist, finding they can't in good conscience keep on fighting after a few turns. This allows Lavenza to partially manifest and explain that Igor and Yaldabaoth are separate people, and that the twin's true purpose is to guide humanity rather than punish it. After the two discover what Yaldabaoth actually is, they perform the fusion on themselves to recreate Lavenza, who exposes Yaldabaoth's deception. After Yaldabaoth leaves the Velvet Room and the real Igor returns, she helps reconstitute the Phantom Thieves in the Velvet Room after Yaldabaoth's merging of the Metaverse with reality wiped them from existence. After the defeat of Yaldaboath, Lavenza gives the protagonist the World Arcana, congratulating him on escaping the prison in his heart, but also points out the irony of how he is now confined to a physical prison. She, Igor, and the Velvet Room then promptly dissipate into light, as the contract has been fulfilled. In a New Game+, they can be found in Mementos. They are surprised that the protagonist knows about Mementos, and discuss his abilities. The twins decide to test his strength with a private examination. While Caroline is certain that the protagonist will lose, Justine states that if the protagonist wins, she would share an embarrassing secret about themselves, much to Caroline's shock. Justine believes that they would find an answer during the examination. They also mention that they set up a special arena, one that even Igor would not be aware of their actions in there. Caroline and Justine allow the protagonist to bring his allies as they state that they are also an extension of their powers. However, they will forget the entire battle afterwards, leaving only the twins and the protagonist aware of the battle. Accepting the battle, the twins are revealed to be skilled Persona users, as stated by Morgana or Futaba. Upon successfully winning the battle against them, Caroline is quite surprised by the results but accepts them and believes that their sisters will be mad at them and expresses her surprise that a human beat two rulers of power, a term which confuses Justine. Justine keeps to her promise and tells the protagonist about her worry over their validity. While Caroline was quite relieved that the secret wasn't embarrassing, Justine proceeds to talk about Caroline's embarrassing secrets, much to her horror. Justine mentions that she and Caroline have an objective they have to achieve after the battle. Justine presents the Double Bookmark as a reward for completing the examination. Caroline says that they will keep it a secret, which reminds her that Justine has yet to reveal her secrets. Justine complies and explains that she misses the protagonist whenever he's absent from the Velvet Room, and says that Caroline also feels the same way and causing her sister to blush. While flustered, Caroline tells the protagonist that they'll be more strict during his visits in the end. Providing him with several useful items, Caroline reminds the protagonists that he cannot mention the battle to Igor and true to their word, the other Phantom Thieves have no recollection of the fight. Confidant Similar to Margaret's Social Link, Caroline and Justine's Confidant progresses through completing their request of fusing specific Personas with specific skills. Theoretically, one can complete this Confidant in a single day due to the events not consuming time, but the protagonist's level and resources are often a limiting factor in how fast it can be progressed. The Confidant becomes available as soon as the player gets the ability to freely infiltrate Madarame's Palace, the earliest being May 18th. Caroline and Justine's farewell gift after maxing their Confidant is the '''Cell Key. It is given by Lavenza who states that normally the Key is the same as the one given to all Wild Card users when they first enter the Velvet Room. It unlocks all Executioner abilities once the player commences the Strength Confidant on a New Game+. This, however, will not immediately unlock the other Velvet Room functions that Igor grants over the course of the game, like the Electric Chair or Gallows. ''Persona 5: The Animation'' The twins do not have much active participation throughout the events of the anime, mostly appearing as observers to the rehabilitation game. During the fight against Shadow Kamoshida, they fused Joker's Arsene and Pixie into Agathion midway, allowing him to beat Shadow Kamoshida. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' The twins first appeared when Morgana tried to open the staff only room of the Cinema lobby, sending them flying from the room into the lobby. None of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts save for Joker recognize the twins, and Futaba Sakura even goes as far as calling them cute. They can make Morgana compel to their orders, although Morgana does not understand why. Despite they are often rude and arrogant towards most of the party members, even going as far as calling Kanji a gorilla at one point in the game, they do have respect towards their older siblings. In-game, the twins manage the fusion of Sub-Personas under the supervision of Margaret. They fuse personas by inserting Persona films onto a pair of projectors and dancing, forming the shape of a butterfly and turning the two Persona projections into a single Persona. Very rarely, the twins will lose balance and Justine will fall on top of Margaret, spilling her popcorn and angering her, in which she sends Justine back and forces them to continue the dance, creating a fusion accident. Strategy ''Persona 5'' The twins can be fought in New Game Plus after the protagonist initiates the Strength Confidant, any time in Mementos except after they have fused to Lavenza by the end of the game. The twins have different rule sets from previous Velvet Room assistants. The battle theme is Rivers in the Desert. The battle follows this sequence of phases, switching phases whenever they have lost 25% of their max HP. When they have reached under 50% HP for the first time, they take a turn to cast Diarahan on themselves before moving to the third phase. # Attacking with heavy-tier Phys and Gun skills in order. (100 - 75%) # Attacking with heavy-tier Fire, Ice, Electric and Wind skills in order. (75 - 50%) # Attacking with heavy-tier Psychokinesis, Nuclear, Bless and Curse skills in order. (100 - 75%, post-Diarahan) # Attacking with heavy-tier skills of all elements in order. (75 - 50%, post-Diarahan) # Attacking with severe-tier skills of all elements in order. (50 - 25%) # Attacking with severe-tier skills at random. (25 - 0%) There are also special rules to follow. * The party must force the twins to change phases within 6 turns. If the party deals too little damage, the twins will knock down the entire party with a unique skill from Ardha to trigger All-Out Attack, which will knock out all party members regardless of their level. The All-Out Attack will also happen when too many party members are downed via their attacks, so try not to let them hit too many weaknesses. * The twins must be defeated at the same time with multiple target attacks or before any surviving twin's upcoming turn. If only one of them defeated, the other one will cast Recarm to revive each other with 4,000 HP. They can be fought with a full party and are allowed to take resistances (null, absorb, repel). Repel is recommended to deal damage against them and allow the party some leeway in the case of their attacks missing. Repel Bless and Curse are effective, as a reflected Divine Judgment or Demonic Decree actually works on them and speeds up the battle tremendously. Unlike Margaret, who uses spells in a fixed order, the spells the twins use in each phase can be in different order depending on the party's composition. The twins are mostly aiming for weaknesses (for 1 More and Baton Pass) and technical damage, so be prepared with to guard, heal or shift party members in each phase with Party Switch. Casting buffs/debuffs is also recommended, as while the buffs/debuffs besides Sukukaja or Sukunda do not help much, the twins will cast Dekaja or Dekunda to waste their turns. If the party loses the battle, it does not result in a game over. There will be a cutscene for losing and depending on how many turns the battle took, the protagonist may be rewarded with an item and return to Mementos, where he can challenge them again. This battle also programmed correctly with either Morgana or Futaba Sakura as navigator to comment on the twins' power. By comparison, the battle against Elizabeth always opened with Fuuka Yamagishi commenting, even if the protagonist fought Elizabeth before recruiting Fuuka. The game's overall difficulty setting applies to this battle. Stats Caroline = |-| Justine = Battle Quotes Caroline * "Persona!" (Using Persona skill) * "Eat this!" (Using Persona skill) * "How's this!?" (Using Persona skill) * "Kneel, Inmate!" (Summoning Ardha) * "This is it!" (Summoning Ardha) * "Not bad... Inmate." (When both twins are defeated) * "...It's over?" (When Protagonist is incapacitated) * "Don't die too quickly." (Beginning battle) * "Now... let's get started, inmate!" (First turn in first attempt) * "Get ready! Here we go!" (First turn in first attempt) * "Heh. Good on you for not giving up." (First turn in subsequent attempts) * "You heard her! Let's do this!" (First turn in subsequent attempts) * "Not that we'd let you!" (6th turn) * "...This is pretty boring. I thought I'd able to have a little bit more fun with you." (Not attacking for consecutive turns) * "We were starting to get serious... but I think this isn't going to work out." (Failing to deal enough damage to them.) Justine * "Persona!" (Using Persona skill) * "Take this!" (Using Persona skill) * "Here goes!" (Using Persona skill) * "Impressive." (When Justine's Skill misses) * "The work is not done." (When Justine's Skill misses) * "Impressive... Inmate." (When both twins are defeated) * "Not good at all." (Dodges an attack/Skill) * "You're wide open." (Downs an enemy) * "You needn't hold back... Though you will soon realize that you lack the time to even consider that option." (First turn in first attempt) * "However, do not expect us to go easy on you. This examination is meant to draw out your full strength, after all." (First turn in subsequent attempts) * "How do you feel? Are you ready to surrender?" (6th turn) * "The purpose of this examination is to ascertain your true power. We will continue until you fall." (6th turn) * "Any more of this would be a waste of time. Let us bring matters to a close." (Not attacking for consecutive turns) * "You are still too weak. We will end the examination here for now." (Failing to deal enough damage to them.) Gallery Trivia *Like the majority of the Velvet Room residents, Caroline and Justine share their names with characters from Mary Shelley's . Justine was framed for a murder Frankenstein's Creature committed. Caroline was the mother of Victor Frankenstein, who died of scarlet fever. Her dying wish was that Victor marry Elizabeth Lavenza (the namesake of their combined form), his adopted sister. **Lavenza and Elizabeth are named for the same person. **The German roots of their names also refer to freedom (Caroline) and justice (Justine), a reference to the question they pose to the protagonist about being on the path to freedom or ruin. *Caroline and Justine are the youngest assistants of the Velvet Room in the Persona series seen so far. *Before the revelation of their names, they were simply addressed as the "twin assistants." *Caroline and Justine are the second individuals, if counted as a whole, from the Velvet Room to be able to form a "bond" with the protagonist, the first being Margaret from Persona 4. **Caroline and Justine also share some similarities with Margaret regarding their bond with the protagonist, such as being Velvet Room attendants, and the requirements to increase their bond. * In Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, it is confirmed that Lavenza is a sibling of the previous three Velvet Room assistants Elizabeth, Theodore and Margaret. * The requests found in Justine's clipboard for Personas with certain skills, which are needed to increase the Confidant, are written by Lavenza, their original self. Speaking to Lavenza after she is saved will confirm this, and also that she was careful to avoid Yaldabaoth's suspicions. This would give hint to her original personality. For example, it seems Lavenza is also self-conscious of her actions, like Caroline. *A version of their uniforms can be found in the game data of Persona 4: DAN. *It's hinted that Justine and Caroline has a small crush on the protagonist. *They are the only duo of playable characters to be paired together instead appearing in separate character artworks in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. Appearances in Other Media *''Lord of Vermilion Re:3'': Caroline and Justine. Campaign collaboration. Videos Persona 5 - Caroline & Justine Trailer Persona 5 - Caroline & Justine Quotes Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight Characters Category:Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight Characters Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 Bosses Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Velvet Room Residents Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Allies